


Harassment

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Everybody hates Vile, Fandom might hate me for this fic, I'm sorry X, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X just recently joined the Maverick Hunters, and Vile just won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> \- No one likes this pairing, why am I posting this? I'm the worst.  
> \- Forgive me for using "Ama-chan (甘ちゃん)" but I really wasn't sure what else to use (Vile calls X this in Irregular Hunter X). It's sort of a belittling nickname for someone who is naive or lacking in conviction.  
> \- This time Reploids have "male" genitalia, and extremely human-like bodies (armour and clothes underneath are removable, and they have body fluids). I was just feelin' it at the time.

Despite being designated a member of Commander Sigma's 17th Elite Unit already; X had still never been out in the field. The only reason he had even been accepted into such a high ranking Unit was because Dr. Cain had insisted that Commander Sigma be able to watch over X more easily.

Since he still required a lot more training to become a full combative unit, X spent most of his time fetching things for people around the base, and the rest of that time assisting the Life Savers in repairing damaged Reploids. He had a decent amount of knowledge concerning the repairs--seeing as how he had assisted Dr. Cain in building them- so he often proved fairly useful.

He didn't mind the current set up, as he wasn't eager to go out into battle anyways. He knew that eventually he would be of more use to them in combat than at the base, however he was glad to at least find _some_ way to help the Hunters in their efforts.

With a large container in hand, X boarded the small common-use elevator, planning to go back up to the 20th floor to deliver it.

There had been a Maverick outbreak just recently and they were still managing repairs for the 7th Air Cavalry Unit that had been sent out. There were no causalities, much to X's relief, but the damage had still been fairly severe. 

Just as soon as the elevator had started, it had stopped and opened. Another member of the 17th Unit; Vile, boarded the lift without a word.

X tensed a bit as he realized who it was, and quickly cast his gaze to the floor; hoping not to accidentally instigate anything. Each step Vile took served to suffocate the atmosphere as he carefully took his place next to X. The doors shut.

Within the first few days that X had been introduced to Maverick Hunter HQ, Vile had taken a quick and severe dislike of him. He made a point to laugh at and berate his every move, and make every task harder or more frustrating than it had to be. He sabotaged everything he could, and often tried to turn other Hunters in his Unit against X as well.

Sufficed to say, X wasn't very fond of Vile, despite how hard he tried to be civil. Vile just wouldn't cut him any slack; he somehow seemed annoyed at X's very existence and would make this fact obvious at every turn.

As the bullying increased, Vile seemingly started to take some kind of enjoyment out of X's reactions. If Vile attempted to converse with him, or even if he got in his personal space too much, X seemed to become rather stilted and awkward. His face would write these subtleties plainly across his face, and Vile found it pretty amusing. It hardly took anything anymore to bother X.

Later he discovered that these reactions would get even stronger if he touched him in various ways. One time he experimentally held down X's hands and kept him against a wall; just to watch his face and possibly intimidate him a little. The longer he held him, the more embarrassed X seemed to get and yet he would scarcely say a word-- even his struggling to break free was timid at best. At that point Vile had become rather confident about the situation;

X was afraid of him.

From then on it became a game to see how far could he go. To see much could he get away with before X would get mad, or just to see what other sorts of expressions he could coax out of him. Vile started pushing the limits little by little, and somehow it had deviated into trying as often as he could to physically harass him without others noticing. It was no longer about momentary contact, but instead full on touching and grabbing.

It had only been happening for about a week, but Vile had briefly groped the new recruit countless times already. X wasn't really certain what to do about it, and didn't quite understand Vile's intentions as usual. He only knew that it made him quite uncomfortable, and he opted to avoid Vile as often as he possibly could.

Unfortunately, such a thing was much easier said than done.

The elevator moved slowly, with barely a sound, and Vile stepped closer to X.

An eerie chuckle cut through the silence, "Not only will you not even look at me, but I don't even get a greeting, Ama-chan?"

X cringed at the familiar nickname, but dreaded the consequences of staying silent, "... Good morning," He continued to stare at the ground, and prayed for the 20th floor to come faster.

Annoyed, Vile suddenly grabbed X by the neck and forcefully pushed him against the side of the elevator.

X gasped and the container fell from his grip, crashing to the floor loudly. Vile slammed the emergency stop button before turning his attention back to X and removing much of the space between their faces. X could now clearly see his red eye glowing vehemently behind his visor.

His grip on X's throat tightened slightly, "I've seen you smile directly at other Hunters in the morning, but you think you're too good to even look directly at me, huh X?" He snapped.

X stared wide eyed and shook his head slightly. He could only think to apologize, "N... no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he forced out, and grabbed at the large hand attempting to suffocate him.

"That's not good enough, X," Vile fixated on X's slightly parted lips for a moment, "What I wanted was that smile of yours-- not your feeble apologies," He raised his other hand and pressed his thumb along X's bottom lip.

X blushed but immediately sealed his lips in a grimace. Vile found himself annoyed yet again, but a bit curious as well, and he suddenly shoved his thumb into X's mouth. X whimpered in protest, attempting to turn away, but Vile was insistent; caressing his tongue and feeling spurred on by X's uncomfortable reaction.

However, he couldn't get that far with his thumb, so Vile quickly shoved two of his fingers down X's throat. X coughed and sputtered, his body twisting uncomfortably as he attempted to adjust. X's breathing echoed in the small space as he tried to catch his breath and remain calm.

His tongue and the back of his throat both moved in convulsions, attempting to remove the foreign digits, but to no avail. He was fighting to keep his systems from reading this information as a sign to eject his stomach contents, and it was proving difficult. Vile thrust his fingers for a bit, forcing harsh coughs out of X's throat. X kept his eyelids shut tightly as tears threatened to pour out, and tried his best to breathe.

Eventually Vile pulled his invasive fingers out; saliva still connecting them to X's mouth. He was left with an adorably upset expression; his large expressive eyes shining tearfully above his now bright red cheeks. He was gasping unevenly with Vile's other hand still tightly clutching him.

Vile tugged and pinched at his lips for a bit, attempting to regain access, but X clenched his jaw stubbornly in retaliation. Soon enough Vile pinched a little too hard and managed to break the delicate artificial skin.

X winced, "Ah- ow!"

Blood dripped out and slid down his chin. He felt his auto-repair systems start up and begin to erase the damage.

Somehow satisfied with this, Vile finally released X's throat and stepped back from his prey. X cautiously wiped at his chin in between breaths, and gazed at Vile with a somewhat puzzled and fearful look. Vile couldn't deny that X had looked somewhat alluring to him with those moistened lips and tearful eyes. He felt an impulse to do more, but feared that doing so much all at once would ultimately ruin the fun.

Vile set the elevator back on its course, and looked at X, "Next time... I expect the same smile you give to everyone else," He uttered in an usually calm, yet ominous tone.

Before X could even respond, the doors slid open, and Vile let out a ridiculous laugh as he strolled out of the elevator.

\----

The day had ended up being rather uneventful, but X was quite exhausted by evening. He was looking forward to recharging and getting some time to himself. He stepped onto the elevator in a bit of a daze and watched the floor numbers pass by in silence.

The doors opened to the 17th floor, and he was about to step out when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder.

X glanced behind himself, startled, but quickly realized that it was one of his superiors; A-Class Hunter, Zero.

The taller Hunter removed his hand once he had gained X's attention, "I don't think that's where the training grounds are," He scolded playfully.

X stared at him for a moment in confusion.

"Oh!" His mind cleared and it finally hit him, "I'm sorry sir, I completely forgot!"

Zero just smirked at him a bit, and X stepped away from the door.

Recently Commander Sigma's workload had become too troublesome, and he could no longer train X personally. They were short on hands, so his workload had nearly doubled. Eventually arrangements had been made to have another member of his Unit, Zero, train him in his place. He was often given the job of training new recruits, and didn't particularly mind it.

The days where Zero was available were quite different from Sigma's however, and X still hadn't quite adjusted to the schedule. He felt a bit embarrassed that he had nearly shirked tonight's training due to his own forgetfulness, but he hoped Zero wouldn't hold it against him.

Eventually they reached the simulation room and practiced together for a couple hours. X showed a lot of promise, and at times Zero though he might even be a better shot than him. He felt a little honored to train someone with so much potential, and was a bit excited at the prospect of fighting by his side someday.

"Uh, sir," X spoke hesitantly during a small intermission, "May I talk to you about something?"

Zero handed X an E-Can and sat next to him, "Zero's fine," He corrected, "And sure."

"Zero," X fidgeted with the drink uncomfortably as he considered how to bring this up. He wanted to get help with the situation concerning Vile, but he didn't know Zero that well and was a bit nervous about how he'd react. X looked up to Zero, and didn't want him to think badly of him.

He tested the waters, "Sir, what do you think about Vile?"

Zero drank a bit of Energy and smirked at how quickly X reverted back to using _'sir'_ , "Not much," He paused, "Why?"

X stalled for a moment, then suddenly asked, "Why does Vile call me Ama-chan all the time?"

Zero nearly spat out his drink, "Ama-chan?" He laughed a bit and cleared his throat, "Doesn't _everyone_ call you that?"

"What?" X's eyes widened, "They do?"

"Yeah," He elaborated, "They just call you that because you're probably the most naive Hunter here. That's all."

"Naive?" He looked at Zero, a bit annoyed and confused.

Zero glanced up in thought, then turned back to X, "You know how you never lock your door when you sleep? Because you think you should be able to trust everyone in your own Unit?"

X nodded without shame; not realizing how ridiculous what Zero had just said was.

"Naive," He declared, and stood up to throw away the empty can.

He heard a noise of disapproval from X, "Why do they have to call me such a thing? It's really embarrassing," He fiddled some more and muttered, "I'm not naive..."

Zero approached X and gestured for him to drink. X did so.

"I can tell them to stop if you want," He offered.

"Do you think they'd even listen to you?"

Zero shot him an amused _Seriously?_ look.

X smiled shyly, "I'd really appreciate that." Even though it wasn't a huge deal, X felt a bit flattered that Zero would do that for him.

X drank the rest of his E-Can in silence before joining Zero for their final round. They finished up rather uneventfully and were preparing to leave before X finally decided to really speak up again.

"Sir, may I ask for your advice?"

Zero locked up the training room and glanced at X as they walked, "Of course."

Since X had a reputation of being rather weak-- despite his high-ranking combat specifications- he was a bit hesitant to admit to being bullied frequently. Somehow he felt as though he could confide at least a little bit in Zero, however.

"Vile, um," His mind worked hard to piece together the words, "Sometimes Vile... teases me... And I was wondering if you knew how I could get him to stop."

Zero's face turned a bit serious, "Want me to beat the shit out of him for you?"

"N- No!" X nearly squeaked. The last thing X wanted was to cause further conflict, much less possibly cause Zero harm in the process, "Please don't, I just want to know how to dissuade him from those actions. Peacefully, if possible."

Zero looked perplexed as they boarded the lift, "Vile isn't the type to listen to reason," He added, "He's kind of an asshole."

X looked somewhat relieved that Zero evidently wasn't very fond of Vile, either.

"Vile used to mess with me during my first few days as well, even though he was new himself," Zero reminisced, "I didn't stand for that very long and showed him just who he was messing with; he's been pretty respectful ever since. Types like him need to be shown their place, X. You've got to assert your dominance. Peaceful methods aren't going to work."

X looked pretty dejected, but said nothing as they approached his room.

"Look, X," Zero placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, "You're extremely talented, and your specs are high-- possibly higher than mine. I'm sure you could put up a good fight. He may be a member of the 17th, but he's not as skilled as he'd like everyone to believe."

Somehow having that contact with Zero quelled his anxieties a bit, but he remained uncertain, "I don't want to fight him," He didn't want to fight anyone.

He expected Zero to get frustrated, but instead he looked at him with almost sympathetic eyes, "Maybe I'll just have to keep an eye on you then," He dropped his arm away and gestured towards the door, "Go rest."

X smiled softly, and nodded. He stepped into his room and turned to close the door before Zero spoke up one last time,

"Lock your door, X."

"Yes, sir," He promptly did as he was told.

\----

For the next five days most of Zero's duties were related to paperwork and other bureaucratic nonsense he really didn't like doing. Since he was mostly avoiding his duties and had nothing else to do, he kept to his word and spent most of his time by X's side.

He found it surprisingly enjoyable to help out with the deliveries, and was finally getting to know X better. He had gotten the other Hunters to stop using childish nicknames for X, and X had even started calling Zero by his name.

With their combined efforts they were able to get a lot done, and X even ended up assisting Zero with his work, too. He couldn't believe that Zero would rather be out fighting Mavericks than doing desk work, but he helped him nevertheless.

They were left with a fair amount of free time each day, and had actually grown quite comfortable around each other. X in particular felt quite happy being around Zero, finally feeling as though he had gained some kind of companionship within the base. Best of all, Vile had very rarely had any opportunities to harass X due to how consistently Zero was with him.

Even during their lunch hour-- a time when X usually sat alone- Zero joined him without a fuss. Zero had never actually partaken in eating actual food, as he thought it to be a waste of time and preferred to spend his free time alone doing other things.

X explained that it actually helped keep Reploid senses high, improved their energy usage, and it also assisted in development of cognitive functions depending on the nutritional value. Zero was surprised at how similar that sounded to humans in some ways, and was at a loss as to how he had never heard this information before. X also convinced him that eating was an enjoyable experience all on its own, regardless of the benefits.  
  
Within a couple days Zero had taken to stealing bits of X's food, though he still never really bought his own. X didn't mind, and was more than happy to share.

Once the sixth day arrived, Zero had been assigned leadership over the 14th Unit on a scheduled patrol of Abel City's Sector 11. The 14th was dwindling in numbers currently and Zero offered to fill in for the day. Commander Sigma would take up training with X for that evening in his stead.

Zero wasn't at much risk, and would likely be back by morning, but X had once again been left on his own.

Afternoon came around and X sat at a table to eat as usual. Various other Hunters sat near his vicinity in groups, but X remained the only one at his table. He missed Zero's company, but was content alone too.

Unfortunately he had too easily forgotten the reason Zero was at his side in the first place.

"At long last, little X is left all alone!" With a cackle, Vile abruptly sat himself down right next to X.

X nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise, but tried not to give Vile the satisfaction of having caught him off guard. Regardless, he recalled last time and forced a brief smile,

"Good afternoon."

Vile grabbed X's chin and laughed, "So you remembered to greet me after all!" His playful tone grew sinister, "And here I thought you'd only smile at Zero for the rest of your days."

Averting his gaze, X leaned away, "I don't really know what you mean."

"Don't be shy, X," Vile placed a hand just behind X and leaned in, "You've been stuck to him all week, and I've seen those looks you give him."

X blushed slightly, "I don't give him any looks," At least, he didn't intend to.

"Don't bother, it's painfully obvious."

"I really don-"

"But hear me out, X," He interrupted, placing his hand on X's back, "You don't really know a thing about Zero, do you?"

X simply stared at him.

"Have you even thought about it? ... What is Zero after with this?"

X squirmed a bit as Vile's hand slid lower, but still didn't dignify him with a response. He knew that Vile wouldn't attack him in such a public space.

"X... It's not like you're an A-class Hunter. No one here ever wants to hang out with you or even talk to you, and it's not like you really have any connections either," Vile laughed a bit, "Yet Zero- a Reploid who seems to pride himself in his solitude -- starts hovering over you as if he's got something to gain by doing you a favour."

He tried not to listen, but shuddered as he felt Vile's hand slide onto his hip.

"Surely there's nothing he can get from you that he can't get somewhere else, right?" Vile reached underneath the table to place his hand on X's thigh lightly, "... Or do you think you actually have something he wants?"

X simply stared down at the table in silence, trying his best to tune out Vile's hand and his words.

Vile's hand started to ascend slowly. X's face heated up; his embarrassment subduing his will to speak up.

"Or maybe you're the one who wants it... ?" Vile squeezed gently and X fought not to make a noise.

Vile leaned in alarmingly close, "It sure seems like you do," his fingers slid teasingly between X's legs.

X gasped softly at the touch, and shut his eyes in shame. His face was now bright red and he shook with a slight feeling of anticipation. Overcome by a surprising longing, Vile felt his systems heat up. Despite his contempt for X, his mind had been flooded with a sudden voracious desire.

If they had been anywhere else, Vile might have acted on it, but he begrudgingly pulled his hand away and stood from the table. X looked up at him hesitantly, but Vile had already cast his gaze elsewhere.

"Better think about what I said, X," He muttered as he walked away.

\----

After an intense training session, X retired to his room with barely any energy remaining.  
  
At this percentage even his eyesight was just barely around the level of a regular human's, and he squinted a bit just to input the code to his door. He typically didn't store as much energy as other Hunters, since he wasn't out in combat, but Commander Sigma expected a lot out of him that night.

As he cumbrously stripped down to his bodysuit, his mind was still dwelling.

He tried not to concentrate much on what Vile had told him-- and in fact wished to forget the incident all together- but he had little control over his own thoughts.

Though he knew that it was what Vile wanted, fears still penetrated his mind. He really didn't know much about Zero, and couldn't justify his trustworthiness to himself based on so little. A large part of him wanted to trust him regardless, but he was starting to have doubts. He wondered about Zero's possible motives; his thoughts already too easily warped by Vile's words.

He had very little energy left to spend on those thoughts anymore. X pushed his hair back for a moment and sighed heavily before stepping towards the recharger.

All of a sudden X heard his door slide open. Without Zero being there to remind him, X had forgotten to lock it.

He turned to see Vile stepping inside, "I hate to bother you at such a late hour," There was a faint beep or two, and a sound of mechanics sliding into place, "But there's something I have to do before Zero gets back." He had locked the door.

X felt a pang of dread, "... What is it?"

To X's surprise, Vile moved to remove his helmet-- something he had never seen him do before- but under the current conditions X could still only make out that stark red eye, and not much else. Vile placed the helmet on a shelf and approached X daringly.

X lowered his head and stepped back, but eventually his back hit the wall. Vile stood intimidatingly before him for a moment before grabbing X's face with both hands.

He leaned in dangerously close as his thumbs slid against X's cheeks, taking in all the tactile information his sensors could pick up. Vile was fighting an urge to taste X's lips; his breathing becoming rugged at the idea. He inched a little closer, but hesitated.

There was a pause.

Just as X thought to speak up again, Vile quickly sealed his lips with his own. X jumped slightly, but was shocked into stillness.

He felt Vile's tongue carefully trace along his lips, and he pressed his entire body against X's. X exhaled in surprise, and Vile took the opportunity to force his tongue past his delicate lips.

X attempted to turn his head away, but Vile abruptly seized him by his hair and held his head in place. Vile was aggressively thorough as he explored every inch of X's mouth, enthralled by the intense flavour. Calm breathing quickly turned into heated panting and gasps of excitement from both Reploids, and X started to hesitantly kiss back; gradually submitting himself to the feeling.

Vile's desire burned within him, and started to recklessly grind himself against X's body; intending to make this feeling known. X gasped and whined at the sensations, and Vile nipped and sucked at his lips before gradually moving down to his jaw.

"V-Vile..." X breathed, his mind cloudy as Vile pulled the zipper of his bodysuit down a bit, "...What are you-"

X's words melted into a moan as soon as Vile bit down on his throat. He proceeded to tenderly kiss and lick at the red marks he left. X's energy was too low for auto-repairs, yet sparks of pleasure rushed through his dulled circuitry and pooled all through his body; warming and soothing him. His knees felt weak as Vile bit him again and again, fingers pressing and rubbing at his chest.

Shamefully taken over by lust, X started to weakly rub his own pelvis against Vile in desperation.

Vile grunted ferally in approval and suddenly clamped down hard onto X's neck. His teeth sunk into him and X cried out in a way that only turned Vile on more. A bit of blood seeped into his mouth; the taste of X's fluids nearly driving him mad.

Carnal needs flooded his mind, and he shoved X down onto the recharger. X lay on his back in a daze; his legs parted invitingly and his pale chest slightly exposed. He looked up at Vile as though he were in heat, and Vile grinned darkly back at him.

"I knew you wanted this, X," Vile slowly brought himself to X's legs, kissing and biting at them possessively, "You've been tempting me with those looks for weeks, as if just begging to be taken by someone-- anyone," His eyes gleamed.

X squirmed as his breathing grew heavy, "N... No," He raised a hand to his mouth and stared abashedly at Vile.

"There you go again, enticing me with those large green eyes; letting me touch you in filthy ways..." He mouthed over X's hard on, dampening the cyan suit that barely concealed it.

X moaned deeply and covered his face in embarrassment.

Vile lifted his head, "I bet you left your door unlocked on purpose... hoping I'd come in here and take advantage of you," He rubbed X with his hand, drawing sultry noises out of him with each stroke. He leaned close to X's face, "How could I resist such an invitation?"

"That's-- Aah- n... not true, mh," X bit his lips; eyes shut tightly to avoid Vile's gaze as he bucked up into his palm.

With a nearly ominous laugh, Vile pulled his hand away and climbed up to straddle X's chest; pinning X's arms down with his legs. X watched anxiously as Vile unashamedly pulled his hard cock out and slowly stroked it before X's face.

"Look at what you've done to me," He boasted with a guttural laugh, "You have to take responsibility for what you do to other people, X. And I want to see what else that cute mouth of yours is capable of..."

X shivered, and in a blur of curiosity and eagerness, he carefully leaned forward and parted his lips. His heart pounded; various emotions overwhelming him as he started to lick along the sides tentatively, lathering Vile's entirety with his gentle tongue. He worked his way up slowly, eventually lapping at the moist tip. After a moment, he timidly wrapped his lips around the entire head, and sucked softly.

Vile could only stare, completely entranced by the captivating sight of X's adorable, untainted face sucking on his throbbing erection.

He was somewhat stunned that he had actually done as he was told, a thrill reaching him at the amount of power he had managed to exert over the blue Reploid. He carefully placed his hands on X's head, thrusting slowly once he felt him slide a bit further down his cock. The feeling was indescribable, but the slow pace too torturous. Vile decided to take matters into his own hands.

He held X's head firmly-- gripping his jaw with his other hand- and abruptly forced himself further inside. X whimpered in protest but was unable to do anything as Vile started to roughly face-fuck him; the head of his penis ramming straight into the back of his throat.

"Heh... So you can take it all, huh? You were just holding back on me, you little tease!" Vile mocked him, too out of breath to fully laugh.

X could only make indistinguishable noises underneath him, and Vile suddenly held him down in place; cock fully submerged down his throat. Vile twitched in pleasure deep against his throat, and tears began to well up in X's eyes.

X's chest heaved in desperation, and he coughed saliva out recklessly as Vile completely blocked out his access to air.

Just as X felt as though he were on the verge of blacking out, Vile finally let go and X's head dropped down against the recharger. He surged a bit as his body wheezed between hacking coughs; his systems now flaring into a more alert state for the sake of self-preservation.

Trying hard to keep his breathing even, he glared at Vile; throat still burning.

Vile smirked, "Don't give me that look, you're the one who teased me," He tugged X's hair, "Now open up."

X flinched, but kept his mouth closed.

Vile slapped him.

"Open!" He started to pry his jaw open with his hand.

"N... No!" X cried through clenched teeth and tried to turn his head away.

They struggled for a few moments, and Vile had moved his legs off of X's arms before he finally got his jaw open long enough to slip a finger in. X was so mortified by the idea of being suffocated by Vile again, that he immediately bit down on his finger as hard as he could; hoping that it would somehow deter him.

Vile yanked his finger out with a yelp, but he immediately recovered by harshly striking X across the face.

"Agh!" X rolled onto his side, reeling from the pain.

He reached to touch his own cheek, but Vile grabbed him by his arms; forcing him onto his stomach and bending him over the side of the recharger. Vile undid his belt and tightly secured X's arms behind his back.

"W-What are you doing?! Untie me!" He meant to sound threatening but his tone came across as more of a plea.

Vile laughed boisterously in response and started to rip and tear at the part of his bodysuit that covered his rear end, "If you're not going to play nice, then neither will I!" He spanked X with an open palm, leaving a bright red mark.

"Ah!" X attempted to sit up but Vile shoved his head down, pinning him helplessly, "Stop... let me go!" His voice cracked in fear.

Vile grinded eagerly against his bare ass for a moment, "Man, you're so pathetic," He wet his fingers with saliva and slowly forced them inside X.

"Ghh-- No! Aah, s-stop!"

Vile fingered him almost savagely as X thrashed about. His cries eventually intermingled with muffled mewls of pleasure when Vile happened to slide against a sensitive spot.

"You keep saying no, but you keep making those slutty noises, X," He curled his finger , causing X to moan unwillingly. "And your ass is so warm and tight. It's pulling my fingers in-- like it's just begging to be fucked and filled with come..."

X simply whined at him, unable to find a competent response when his senses were so overloaded.

Vile stretched him for a little while longer before finally slipping his fingers out and rubbing his erection against X instead.

"Please... don't..." X panted, his energy now so low that he could barely move.

As if he didn't even hear him, Vile nudged himself deep into X; letting out a low growl with each inch he forced inside. X opened his mouth as if to scream in pain, but only a forced whimper came out.

Vile's thick cock completely filled him, and his whole body shook from the full sensation. He felt Vile's rough hands hold his hips in place as he pulled out, and slammed back into X forcefully. X groaned in discomfort as Vile repeated this action a few times; making sure to push himself in as far as he possibly could each time.

Vile started to pound into him mercilessly, enveloped in the feeling of X's tight, adorable ass. X gasped and moaned along with his increasing speed, and with each powerful thrust, he got even louder.

Vile leaned over and pressed his hand against X's mouth; smothering the noises he caused as he fucked him hard into the charger.

Soon his noises settled down until Vile could only feel his calming breath against his hand. When X's eyes lowered with the threat of completely passing out, Vile begrudgingly withdrew and flipped X onto his back.

"Don't wimp out on me, X!" Vile slapped him again; adding further damage to X's already bruised face.

The hit startled his circuits into one last surge of energy, and his eyes regained their focus. Vile lifted his legs up and buried himself deep inside X once more.

X gasped loudly and jerked his head back, "N-no more! Pleas--nnh a-ahh!" The angle hit him like shocks of electricity.

Vile had struck the perfect angle, and X fought to hold down the noises building up inside him. His cries spurred Vile on, and he fucked him even more rigorously than before, his harsh grasp still bruising X's hips and thighs. Vile could now plainly see just how hard X was; his erection clearly outlined by his constricting attire, and the tip of it already soaking wet with pre-come.

"That-- Mh! No, I migh-- Hnn, Ah! Vile I--!"

Each thrust interrupted X's thoughts, sending sparks of warmth and pain through him as he struggled in vain to hold his voice back. He was so close, but couldn't stand the thought of coming to such treatment, and tears of shame and fear started to spill down his face.

Vile continued to plunge into him, feeling dangerously close himself. Suddenly, X's back arched violently and he let out a loud and reckless moan.

Vile watched X's erection twitching beneath its constraints as his body jerked, and he came helplessly-- throaty, deep moans still pouring from his mouth- staining the bodysuit with his own hot semen.

It was a sight Vile found unbearably arousing, and he held his breath; struggling not to come just from the sight.

X struggled to catch his breath; his vision nearly glitching out completely from the exertion. He couldn't no longer move and was on the brink of a hard shutdown.

"Haha... You look absolutely filthy," Vile pulled out of him carefully, "I can't believe you came without even being touched..."

He climbed over top of X's stomach, and began to stroke his still wet and swollen cock. As much as he wanted to come inside X, he just couldn't pass up the chance to see that slapped, tear stained face covered by his own semen. Deeply turned on by the sight of X's euphoric, half-gone expression, he rubbed himself relentlessly in an elated state of bliss.

He couldn't help but laugh in-between his laboured breaths; he was so enthralled by the fact that this had all been his doing. He had ruined X; he had taken this pure Reploid and utterly defiled him- fucked him to completion and made him come all over himself-- and now he was going to mark him with his own fluids as well. He had complete domination over him, and he felt so powerful in that moment.

His fingertips teased the head of his penis, and a bit of pre-come dropped onto X's cheek. He was near the edge, and so painfully hard.

X had shut down completely, and Vile continued to pleasure himself; fantasizing and musing to himself about this victory. A sharp groan escaped his lips as his orgasm hit, and he came hot and forcefully across X's beautiful face.

He rubbed the head of his dick against X's soft lips, smearing the remains across them as he rode out his orgasm.

After taking a moment to regain himself, he got off of the recharger and tucked himself away.

Realizing that he couldn't just leave X tied up all night, Vile freed X's bruised wrists from their confines, and tied the belt back around his own waist. He started to re-position X, too. He would've found it amusing to leave him in his current state, but seeing as how he had completely run out of energy, there was no way he'd be able to get up on his own anyways.

Someone would end up finding him, and that could end up being a problem.

Vile set him up properly and turned the charger on; still leaving X a complete mess. He liked the thought of X waking up like this and having to clean himself up; the memories of what Vile had done to him still vivid in his memory.

Smiling at the thought, Vile put his helmet back on and unlocked the door.

He glanced back at X for a moment and chuckled as he left the room. He'd leave X alone... for now. 


End file.
